The Art of Love
by WildVegeta
Summary: Snape is heartbroken after Lily's death, so Dumbledore suggest that he assists Remus Lupin in his part-time job as a teacher for muggles. It turns out that a very special boy is attending those classes; a sad little boy that not even Snape can turn his back to. Snape.Lupin.Harry bonding. No slash. Child abuse.


Hello!

I'm back with another Harry fic. This time I have a whole different idea that I hope you guys will enjoy! This will contain abused Harry, too, so be warned. Thakn you for giving it a chance.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

**The Art of Love.**

* * *

Severus Snape paced back and forth with his arms crossed as Remus arranged his desk. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He looked out the window exasperatedly and glared at the sun that was shining over the grass and trees and flowers – as if mocking him. He looked back at the red haired man that was now buttoning his white lab coat, now stained with a mixture of different colors and he resisted the urge to send a burning spell at it. The sight made him want to hurl.

"Oh, come on." Remus said as he noticed Snape's discomfort. "It's not that bad, Severus."

"I would much rather get killed by Voldemort than be here doing _this." _ He hissed venomously.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Art is a beautiful thing; you should try to enjoy it."

"My interests" he spat, glaring at the man "are far from beautiful. I don't understand how _this _could help me in any way."

"Dumbledore says that it will help you cope –"

"With her loss, yes. I know. I was there when he said it." Snape answered. "I still can't comprehend how _assisting _you in this hideous task will make me feel any better. That bumbling old fool's mind is finally giving in."

"It is not that bad." Remus repeated, crossing his arms. "It's fun and entertaining."

"Small children are not fun and entertaining. They are loud, messy, clingy, stressful – "

"Yes, I get it." Remus answered, rolling his eyes. "You don't like children. But you won't even have to talk to them. You just have to help me around a bit. Just a couple of hours per day."

"A couple of hours that won't come back and that will make my hair go white."

Remus chuckled and shook his head. It was impossible to argue with Snape when he had his mind set on something.

"I still think Dumbledore is right." He said after a short silence.

"Of course you do. Only a man as mental as you would enjoy giving Art classes to muggle children just for the hell of it." Snape shot back. "Really, Lupin. You could be studying, reading, travelling places for goodness' sakes! Yet you chose to waste your time with muggle spawns."

"It's hardly a waste of time, Severus. I'm happy when I'm around children, especially with children that are interested in the world of Arts."

"Whatever. When are they arriving anyway?"

"In about an hour."

* * *

Dudley was quickly getting to the top of Severus's "Most Hated" list.

The boy was bossy, stubborn, spoiled and oh-so-_noisy. _He was a fat ball of grease that shoved paint-coated brushes around and ripped other boys' artworks if they so much as looked at him the wrong way. He was always bragging about his family or himself and kept on screaming and crying and disorganizing everything on sight. And oh, by Merlin, the boy had his hands covered in chocolate when he had tugged on Snape's pant to rudely ask for another brush because he didn't like the one he was currently using.

"What's wrong with that one?"

"I don't like it!" the six-year old boy squealed nasally.

"Whatever, I don't like you either and I still have to be stuck here with you." Snape answered coldly.

"Severus!" Lupin exclaimed, rushing over before the boy started crying. "He didn't mean that, Dudley. He's just not in the mood." He turned around and reached of another brush from the vase on his desk and handed it over to the boy. "Here you go."

Dudley grinned widely and went over to the round desk that he shared with other three boys.

"You can't be so rude with the kids, Severus."

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I don't see why not. That boy could use a spanking, but since I can't do that, I think verbal discipline will have to do."

"That was not discipline." Remus answered. "You of all people should know the difference between discipline and abuse."

"Oh, believe me, I know. If you want me to show you abuse I'll gladly oblige." He answered smoothly, one corner of his lips curving upwards.

"No, thank you." Remus answered, glaring at the man.

Snape glared back with one of his famous cat-like stares. It sent chills down anyone's spine, including the werewolf standing next to him. He was sure that if it wasn't for James's bravery, the Marauders would've never gotten close to Snape when he looked at them like that. Instead of trying to rival his short-time friend, Remus began to walk around the tables to inspect the children's work. They had all been instructed to paint what they liked the most about their homes, and Remus smiled as he saw attempts at drawing people, pets, rooms, videogame consoles, etc. He tried not to laugh at Dudley's drawing of a fridge. It certainly showed in the boy's buildup.

His eyebrows rose as he walked behind a little boy that was drawing a door with what looked like a bolt attached to it.

"What are you drawing, Harry?" he asked as curiosity got the best of him.

The small boy flinched and looked behind him. Remus smiled a bit at the green, wide, innocent eyes that stared up at him.

"Uh… uhm, it's a door." He said softly.

"Yes, I can see that. But what is behind that door?"

"It's a secret." He whispered innocently.

"Is that the door to your room?"

Harry frowned a bit in confusion before looking back at his drawing and shrugging a bit.

"To my cupboard." He answered finally.

"But if the favorite thing about your house is your, uhm, cupboard, why didn't you draw what's inside?"

"Because there's a secret inside." He answered simply, wrenching the hem of his overly large shirt with his tiny hands.

"Okay." Remus said finally, moving over to the next desk without thinking much about it.

* * *

Snape sighed in relief when the kid's parents began to park in front of the academy. The small kids bounced with joy as they looked out the window at their loving parents waving at them.

"Okay, kids. I hope you enjoyed your first day of arts! Er – I'd like you guys to show your paintings to your parents! They need to see the progress so tomorrow I'll be picking them up with a signature, okay?"

"Okay!" the cheered before dashing out the door to meet their families. One lone boy stayed behind, slowly putting on his jacket.

"I liked your painting a lot, Harry." Remus said, smiling at the little boy. "Now, hurry! Your parents must be waiting for you."

Harry nodded a little and smiled up at him. "Thank you, Mr. Lupin."

Then he walked out the door.

Severus looked out the window as Remus cleaned the tables and washed the brushes.

The small boy, Harry, walked up to a blonde, think, horse-faced woman that was kissing Dudley's face as the fat boy talked on and on. Harry stood a few feet behind him, his head bowed and clutching the drawing to his chest. The woman didn't seem to acknowledge him at first and Severus wondered if maybe Harry had gotten lost and wanted to ask her if she had seen his parents. But then the woman looked up at him and her expression hardened. She glared at him and said something, making the boy flinch and nod hastily before following her up to the blue car parked behind them. Harry got on the car slowly and stared dejectedly out the window of the car before the woman drove away. Severus frowned.

There was something oddly familiar about that woman.

He just couldn't place his finger on what.

* * *

_There you go._

_Please review!_


End file.
